


There's A Fire

by desikauwa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, like they're there but they don't actually interact too much in this, mentions of izumi iori and osaka sougo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Not burning in Yamato's heart because Riku and Tamaki set the kitchen on fire





	There's A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> this extrapolated from the fact that yamato makes lunch for tamaki and iori for school and that implies he can at least make a basic meal so like what if he tries to teach tamaki and riku to cook and then i proceeded to decide that those two in the kitchen at the same time leads to disaster

Yamato could only stare at the fire in front of him. When he offered to teach Riku and Tamaki how to cook something simple, this was not what he had expected.

* * *

It all started when Iori and Mitsuki went home for their mother's birthday.

Before leaving, Mitsuki took Yamato aside.

"Damn Mitsu. I never expected you to take me aside for a goodbye kiss. Should I get Nagi too?"

Yamato grunted when Mitsuki lightly punched him in the gut.

"Shut up old man. I took you aside to make sure you boys eat properly while Iori and I are gone. We're only gone for a few days but…" Mitsuki trailed off.

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "And you took me aside for that why? I'm pretty sure we all know how to order takeout."

Mitsuki rolled his eyes. "We're idols, remember? We can't just subsist on takeout."

"Fair enough. What do you need me to do?"

Yamato had a feeling he might be about to make a promise he'd regret but he was going to do it anyways because he had a few weaknesses and one of them was named Mitsuki.

"Please cook for them this week. You're the only one who actually can. Nagi can follow recipes but always screws something up, Sougo makes things too spicy for everyone but himself, and Riku and Tamaki have no idea how to cook."

Yamato ruffled Mitsuki's hair. "Sure thing Mitsu. You and Ichi have fund. Hey, maybe I'll teach Riku and Tamaki how to cook while you're gone."

Mitsuki slapped Yamato's hand away from his head. "Stop doing that. You can teach them if you want but if I come home to a destroyed kitchen, I know who to blame."

As Mitsuki left, Yamato mummered. "Well that wasn't threatening at all. We'll miss you while you're gone."

* * *

The next morning, Riku was talking to Tamaki when Yamato came in and heard a part of their conversation.

"I can make rice but that's about it. I'm not allowed to use knives since this one time."

Tamaki shrugged. "That's better than me Rikkun. I was the kid in charge of other kids at the orphanage so I was too busy to help in the kitchen."

Yamato cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee once they looked at him leaning up against the counter by the fridge.

"Hey Yama-san. How long have you been standing there?"

Riku smiled brightly. "Good morning Yamato-san! Anything major planned for today?"

"This still doesn't answer my question!"

Yamato smiled. "Morning you two. And not long Tamaki but I was just thinking. Would you two like to learn how to cook? I promise it'll just be something simple."

"Can I get some pudding afterwards?" hummed Tamaki.

"Sure, we'll go out and buy a new pack after we're done with the lesson."

Tamaki cheered but Riku looked a bit sheepish.

"Yamato-san, I really do want to learn from you but the last time I held a knife it slipped out my hand and killed a bug."

"Damn Rikkun. That's the fifth bug killing story I've heard from you. You're like some kinda bug assassin."

"I don't mean to kill them! It just kind of happens."

Yamato sighed. "I'm not even going to question this."

Tamaki gasped. "Rikkun! Were you an assassin in a past life?"

Sougo had just walked into the room and blinked in surprise. Taking in the scene, Sougo made the wise decision and turned right back around. He definitely did not have the energy to deal with this yet.

* * *

After a rough start, the lesson was going much better than Yamato had expected. However, he made the fatal mistake of leaving them to their own devices.

"Yamato, could you come help me with something?"

Nagi had come in just as Yamato was having Riku and Tamaki make rice.

Yamato did his best not to look Nagi in the eye but he was a weak man and Nagi was very beautiful.

"Sure give me one moment."

He turned to the two teenagers currently watching the rice on the stove.

"I'll be right back. You should know what rice looks like when it's ready so just turn off the stove when it's done."

Nagi had just needed help hanging up his new limited edition of Kokona that he had gotten framed.

Everything seemed to be going fine until Yamato noticed the smoke coming from the kitchen.

He rushed towards the kitchen to see a fire on the stove where the rice was.

Tamaki looked sheepish. "Sorry Yama-san. We burned the rice."

Riku looked shocked. "But all I did was turn up the heat a little bit."

Yamato decided right then and there that he didn't want to know. Together with Sougo and Nagi's help, they managed to put the fire out before anyone got hurt.

As Yamato surveyed the damage left behind, he groaned. "Mitsu is going to kill me."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5) where I'm screaming about pythag trio a lot or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/desikauwa)


End file.
